Dis-moi qui est la plus belle
by Caliadne
Summary: Elle avait été Lavande Brown, elle avait été belle, elle avait aimé les miroirs. Plus maintenant.


Depuis deux mois, Lavande faisait toujours les deux mêmes rêves.

Parfois, elle rêvait du monstre qui l'avait attaquée. Elle tombait, et il lui sautait dessus, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire carnassier qui laissait voir ses dents jaunes, son haleine fétide qui lui couvrait le visage alors qu'il la mordait. Elle se réveillait de ces rêves en sueur, figée sur son matelas, comme s'il était encore au-dessus d'elle, l'épinglant sous son poids.

Souvent, elle rêvait du monstre qu'elle était devenue. Elle se voyait se transformer à la pleine lune, hurler, courir à toute vitesse sur quatre pattes. Elle imaginait les regards d'horreur que lui lançaient sa famille et ses amis quand ils la voyaient arriver, et elle se réveillait en larmes.

Elle savait, pourtant, qu'elle n'était pas loup-garou. On lui avait expliqué que comme Greyback n'était pas transformé au moment de l' _incident_ – comme on l'appelait quand on lui en parlait –, elle-même ne se transformerait jamais. Si elle n'y avait pas tout à fait cru au début, les deux pleines lunes qui s'étaient passées depuis sans changement – outre quelques nuits d'insomnies et de cauchemars – l'avaient convaincue.

Mais qu'elle ne soit pas loup-garou ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas changé. Elle n'était plus la Lavande Brown d'avant, ça, elle le savait. Elle le sentait tous les jours. Dans sa faim constante, dans son envie de viande rouge, elle qui auparavant mangeait tellement bien cuit que ses steaks étaient presque carbonisés. Dans ses sautes d'humeur, ses crises de larmes suivies de rages incontrôlables.

Mais surtout, elle le sentait sur son visage.

Depuis deux mois, Lavande refusait de se regarder dans un miroir.

À l'hôpital, la moitié de son visage avait été recouvert d'un bandage. Elle sentait la peau qui tirait en cicatrisant, entendait les commentaires des Médicomages qui venaient lui refaire son pansement, de temps en temps – « c'est bien, ça se referme vite », « la cicatrice va être belle » –, mais personne ne lui avait jamais offert de voir ce que lui avait fait Greyback.

Puis, du jour au lendemain, on lui avait enlevé son pansement et on l'avait renvoyée à la maison. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien pour elle à l'hôpital, avaient-ils dit, elle serait mieux chez elle. Pour réapprendre à marcher, d'abord, après sa chute qui lui avait cassé quelques vertèbres. Pour réapprendre à vivre, aussi. Réapprendre à marcher avait été simple. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle allait réapprendre à vivre.

Ses parents l'avaient accompagnée jusqu'à sa chambre, n'arrêtant pas de parler une seule seconde. Voulait-elle quelque chose à manger, à boire ? Voulait-elle qu'on appelle ses amis, Parvati, sa sœur, Jasmine, sa cousine, Georgia ? Préférerait-elle dormir ailleurs, dans la chambre d'amis peut-être, au rez-de-chaussée, pour ne pas avoir de marches à grimper ?

La première chose qu'avait faite Lavande en entrant dans sa chambre – rose, une couleur qui ne reflétait plus du tout ce qu'elle était devenue – fut de sortir sa baguette et de lancer des Reducto violents sur tous ses miroirs. Il y en avait beaucoup ; elle avait été Lavande Brown, elle avait été belle, elle avait aimé les miroirs. Ses parents avaient vite compris le message et avaient fait disparaître tous ceux de la maison.

Tous les jours, elle avait des visiteurs. Ils lui parlaient de ci, de ça, de tout et de rien. Des souvenirs qu'ils partageaient, du futur qu'ils prévoyaient. Du temps qu'il faisait et des livres qu'ils lisaient.

Et de sa cicatrice.

Sa mère : « On la voit à peine, Lavande, vraiment. Tu sais que tu seras toujours la plus belle, rien n'a changé ! » Parvati : « Tu es toujours hyper sexy, Lav, tous les garçons du monde seraient chanceux de t'avoir à leurs côtés ! » Jasmine : « Une minuscule couche de maquillage et on ne verra plus rien, je te le promets ! Je te montrerai comment faire si tu veux. »

Puis, invariablement, toujours le même refrain : « Regarde-toi dans le miroir, je suis sûr que c'est moins pire que ce que tu imagines. »

Ses bons jours, Lavande les ignorait jusqu'à ce qu'ils parlent d'autre chose. Ses mauvais, elle les jetait hors de sa chambre en leur claquant la porte au nez.

Un matin ensoleillé de début août, Lavande était allongée dans le hamac derrière la maison quand elle entendit des voix par la porte-fenêtre. Celle de sa mère, et une autre, une voix d'homme, grave, qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Son premier réflexe fut de descendre du hamac et de chercher un endroit où se cacher. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner à la maison, ni sortir de la cour. Peut-être pourrait-elle faire le tour par derrière et se glisser par la fenêtre du salon. Personne ne la verrait ainsi.

Mais elle avait à peine fait deux pas que la voix de l'inconnu l'interpella.

— Lavande, je peux te parler quelques minutes ?

Piégée, la jeune femme n'eut d'autre choix que de se retourner. Quand elle vit à qui appartenait la voix inconnue, elle recula d'un pas, comme si on l'avait frappée. Essayait-on de la torturer, de lui faire encore plus mal ?

L'homme continuait à s'avancer vers elle avec un sourire qui ne se délogea pas quand il vit la réaction de Lavande. Il lui tendit la main.

— Je suis Bill Weasley.

Elle dévorait des yeux ses cicatrices à lui, celles qui lui déformaient le visage, tiraient un de ses yeux vers le bas et une de ses lèvres vers le haut. Elle avait vu une photo de lui, avant, de ses années à Poudlard. Il avait été si beau. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'on dirait d'elle, dorénavant : elle avait été si belle…

Presque trop tard, elle prit sa main pour la serrer.

— Je sais, dit-elle simplement.

Il fit un geste vers une petite table en fer forgé et Lavande le suivit pour s'installer face à lui.

— Je suppose que c'est mes parents qui t'ont demandé de venir, dit-elle amèrement. Pour m'expliquer qu'il y a pire dans la vie qu'une petite cicatrice, que je dois passer à autre chose et recommencer à vivre.

Bill éclata de rire.

— Tu as raison sur un point, dit-il. Ce sont bien tes parents qui m'ont demandé de venir. Mais je suis là pour te convaincre de rien du tout, encore moins pour t'expliquer quelque chose que je comprends à peine moi-même. Juste pour te parler.

Lavande fixa ses yeux sur les rhododendrons de sa mère, derrière Bill, et ne répondit pas. C'était comme toutes les autres conversations : elle n'avait qu'à attendre que ça passe.

— Tu sais, pendant trois semaines après mon attaque, je vomissais tous les matins quand j'avais à me regarder dans le miroir pour me raser.

Involontairement, Lavande tourna le regard vers lui, étonnée, avant de le retourner aux fleurs.

— Personne ne le sait, ça. Même pas Fleur. Ils croient tous que j'ai été fort dès le début, mais j'ai eu un temps d'adaptation, moi aussi.

Quand Lavande ne réagit pas, Bill continua :

— Il faut dire que la viande rouge avait peut-être un petit rôle à jouer là-dedans, aussi. Pas super facile à digérer.

Un petit rire s'échappa de la bouche de Lavande, et elle plaqua sa main dessus, comme si elle voulait le rappeler. Bill sourit.

— J'avais presque honte de leur avouer que j'allais mal, dit-il d'une voix d'où ressortait encore un soupçon d'amertume. C'était stupide, je m'en rends compte maintenant, mais tout le monde était tellement positif autour de moi, tellement optimiste. Tu es beau, Bill, tu es fort, Bill, on t'aime, Bill. Il y avait des moments où j'avais envie de leur arracher le visage pour qu'ils se taisent et me laissent en paix, d'autres où j'avais envie de me terrer dans un trou et de ne jamais en sortir pour arrêter d'avoir cette impression idiote que je ne serais plus jamais assez bon pour eux.

Lavande sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et baissa la tête, laissant ses cheveux lui masquer le visage. Tout ce que lui disait le jeune homme frappait une corde sensible chez elle. Elle s'était sentie tellement seule, ces dernières semaines, entourée de gens qui ne voulaient que son bien mais ne savaient pas comment lui donner. Jamais elle n'avait pensé à Bill, qui avait vécu la même chose qu'elle et était en train de mettre les mots sur tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Parler avec lui, c'était comme se regarder dans un miroir.

Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas été prête pour ça non plus.

— Comment tu as fait ?

Elle avait à peine murmuré la question, et ne l'avait même pas posée au complet. Comment tu as fait pour passer au-delà de tout ça, aurait-elle pu demander. Pour recommencer à sourire, à rire, à t'amuser. Pour retrouver goût à la vie.

Mais Bill avait entendu, et il avait compris. Il haussa une épaule.

— J'aimerais bien te dire qu'un beau matin, je me suis levé, et tout était derrière moi, mais j'ai bien peur que ça soit un peu plus compliqué, expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce. Même si j'avais toujours parfois plus envie de hurler sur mes amis et ma famille que les écouter, ce qu'ils me répétaient a fini par pénétrer mon crâne épais – d'après ma femme – et j'ai fini par me faire à l'idée que j'étais toujours moi. J'avais changé, oui, j'avais des cicatrices physiques et psychologiques, mais j'étais toujours Bill Weasley. Ce que j'avais vécu n'avait pas effacé ça. Au contraire.

Les yeux toujours baissés, Lavande sentit la tension la quitter. Enfin, quelqu'un qui ne pensait pas qu'elle allait guérir du jour au lendemain. Quelqu'un qui justifiait le temps qu'elle mettait à accepter. À s'accepter.

— Bien sûr, disons que ça ne faisait pas de tort d'avoir la plus belle femme du pays à mes côtés qui refusait de me quitter. Je me disais, si elle me veut toujours, c'est que je ne dois pas être si irrécupérable que je me l'imagine.

Les yeux pétillant d'amusement, Bill se mit à rire, bientôt rejoint par Lavande.

Les deux compagnons d'infortune passèrent l'après-midi ensemble, à parler, à sourire, à rire. Quand madame Brown amena deux grands verres de thé glacé pour eux au fond du jardin et entendit le rire de Lavande, un rire qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis des mois, un lourd poids s'ôta de son cœur. Elle ne savait pas si le cauchemar de sa fille tirait à sa fin, ou même s'il se terminerait pour de bon un jour, mais ce rire ne pouvait qu'annoncer des jours meilleurs à venir.

Le soleil commençait déjà sa descente vers l'horizon quand, pour la première fois de la journée, Bill baissa le regard vers sa montre.

— Il va falloir que je rentre, dit-il. Fleur va bientôt rentrer, on a quelque chose de prévu ce soir. Attends…

Il sortit un morceau de parchemin et un crayon de sa poche, et gribouilla rapidement quelques mots, qu'il tendit à Lavande.

— Mon adresse, dit-il alors qu'elle lisait. Si jamais tu veux parler, je ne suis qu'à un coup de Cheminette.

Il prit une des mains de Lavande dans les siennes et la serra jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève les yeux.

— Je suis sérieux, Lavande. N'importe quand, si tu veux me parler, je serai là.

Avec un sourire sincère, Lavande hocha la tête, puis se leva et serra Bill dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

— Merci, souffla-t-elle quand ils se séparèrent.

Après un dernier clin d'œil, Bill repartit vers la maison, où les parents de Lavande l'attendaient avec impatience pour lui poser mille questions sur la journée. Cette dernière ne l'accompagna pas, préférant se rasseoir devant les verres maintenant vides et repenser à tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Pour la première fois depuis le début mai, elle se sentait légère. Elle avait souri sans douleur, ri sans honte. Elle passa une main légère sur sa joue, frôlant la longue ligne de la cicatrice qui lui faisait tellement peur.

À laquelle elle n'avait presque pas pensé aujourd'hui.

Elle baissa le regard vers la petite table en fer forgé, et remarqua entre les verres et les assiettes quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu avant : un miroir. Son petit miroir ouvragé, à peine plus grand que sa main, qu'elle avait tellement aimé quand elle était petite et qu'elle jouait à se maquiller avec les produits de maman. Il avait dû échapper à son premier massacre des miroirs de sa chambre.

Il était face contre terre, et elle passa plusieurs longs moments à le fixer avec méfiance et incertitude. Quelqu'un avait dû le poser là, pour elle. Bill, peut-être, ou sa mère. Mais pour une fois, le choix lui revenait. Personne ne lui disait de se regarder dans le miroir, elle le ferait quand elle serait prête.

Près de deux heures plus tard, il ne restait que quelques rayons dans le jardin des Brown quand Lavande tendit la main vers le miroir, en agrippa le manche et le tourna vers son visage pour, enfin, se regarder.


End file.
